The Prince And The Slave: The Avian Phoenix Girl Part I Naporia Valley
by Kallista Kristen Feira
Summary: This will be book one to my The Prince And The Slave Adventures Series. The name of this first Book is The Journey to the Naporia Earthia Valley. The whole summary to this is inside.
1. Chapter 1 Story Series Summary

**Kanone Hilbert, Eyes Rutherford, and Kousuke are Chase Young's and Wuya's Sons in it, while Ryoko and Rio are their daughters. They are the Princes and Princesses of the Heylin Empire Capital called Navora. Their last names are Young as well. They aren't evil but act like it. That will all change for the better for them, all because of a beautiful silver haired slave girl that was born chosen to and free everyone with help from others that have been chosen to help her. Her name is Pyria Feira Alexandria Earthia. Will she be able to follow her destiny? Or will all hope be lost for everyone? **


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

**I don't own any of the Spiral Anime Characters or the Xiaolin Showdown Characters. I do own Pyria and some other characters. Like Galatea The Healer And Seer of the Glorecia Safeheaven, Tricon, Neith, Garren, Elvira, Valyn, Ryiah Alleluia, Ocarina The Water Elemental of the Mercury River of Akiva Forest, Arenea The Warrior and Healer of the Tarrin City of the Country of Zorus, Auron, Aurelia The Dancer of the Tarrin City of the Country of Zorus, Fey, General Kaerio, Kaerie The Healer of the Nevasa Village in the Genera Forest, Kearius The Warrior and Hunter of the Nevasa Village in the Genera Forest, Talora The Fire Celestial of the Onryx Forest, Rashelle The Land Celestial of the Coral Marsh Swamp in the Country of Zorus, Noelle The Blind Seer of the Tarrin Village of The Juxoh Decaying Mountains of the Country of Zorus, Serenity The Mermaid the Darkest Cove Domain of the Country Zorus, Hiro The Traveling Slave Dealer of Vehelot Village of the Country of Zorus, and others just to name some. The pairings for this story and series are below. And this story and series mostly takes place in the Country of Zorus.**

**Pairings: Chase Young/Wuya, Kanone/OC (Pyria), Eyes/Ayumu/Rio, Kousuke/Ryoko, Kiyotaka/Madoka, Kimiko/Raimundo, Hiyono/Jack, Omi/Ocarina, Galatea/Master Fung, Clay/Katnappe, Dojo/Fey, Master Monk Guan/Fey, Tricon/Neith, Ryiah/Aurelia, Valyn/Auron, and Garren/Elvira. And Kearius/OC (Pyria) forced.**


	3. Chapter 4 Another Author's Note

**The story and series goes to different places in the Country of Zorus. And also goes to different countries and places before they really start their journey to Naporia Valley. And they meet many different people who are chosen to be with them and help them, and other people that they are supposed to meet for one reason or another.**


	4. Chapter 4 T Royal Heylin Families Visit

**The Royal Heylin Families Visit to the Vehelot Village in the Country of Zorus Part I…**

* * *

**The beginning of this story takes place in The Vehelot Village in the Country of Zorus, in the Royal Heylin Families Carriage where the family is. And where Prince Kanone sees a slave being sold that catches his eye that is Pyria. Who is one of the ones chosen to be the one that guides people to a place that will be safe and free…**

"**You can do whatever you want just try to stay out of trouble while we are here because I have some business to take care of." Chase said to them from his seat in their carriage.**

**They all nodded to him in understanding.**

"**Yes Father." Eyes, Kousuke, Ryoko, and Rio said to Chase.**

**Kanone just sat looking outside quietly in deep thought not really thinking of anything more like just spacing out. And he got ready to get out of the carriage and walk around the village they are all in and are going to stay in for a while.**

**30 minutes later…**

**Kanone walked alone barely paying attention anything around him until he notices a slave auction going on and goes to see what's happening at it.**

**Pyria stood on the slave auction platform shaking with fear looking nervously out at the crowd while a slave collar identifying her as a slave and with chains on her wrists and waits hoping to be sold while hoping that she got sold to someone kind at least.**

**Kanone stared at her and bid for her hoping to buy her even though he didn't really need a slave. He wasn't even sure why he wanted her but he guessed it was because of her looks and because he felt a strange pull toward her.**

**Hiro the slave dealer watched as people bid for the slave girl smiling slightly then after a while sells her to Kanone Young. "Sold to Kanone Young."**

**Kanone waited for her to be brought to him smiling glad that I bought her and no one else did.**

**Pyria felt her heart pounding while being taken to her new owner hearing who her new owner is feeling very afraid.**

**Kanone watched her being brought to me then takes her and heads to the Inn where my family is staying not saying a word at the moment.**

**Pyria followed him silently with her heart still pounding unsure of what to think or expect now.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you all liked this first chapter and if you think it could be better somehow please tell me so. I will get the next one on as soon as I can. I promise.**

**Kanone: *Smiles sitting back* Yes please do so she will finish this. And I think its going very well so far.**

**Me: Thank you Kanone. I'm Glad you think so.**

**Chase Young: Indeed. So far it's good.**


End file.
